


Desperate Measures

by Geonn



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate needs Lanie to talk her out of a stupid decision. Beckett/Castle implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Measures

Everyone on TV was getting laid, and all the music in her collection seemed designed for seduction. She shuffled through her CDs before dropping them on the couch in frustration, pacing the length of her living room in her bare feet before she picked up a book and thumbed through it. The book was Nikki Heat, and she flipped to page 106. "_She reached down and unhooked his belt. Then undid his zipper. Nikki kissed him again and said, 'I keep protection in the nightstand.'_"

"Son of a bitch," Kate said, and tossed it toward the bed. She wanted a body, a warm sweaty body pressed against hers. Preferably male, preferably naked, but she wasn't picky. Her sparring partners were all unavailable, so she couldn't fight. So she wanted to get laid. She wanted to get fucked. Unfortunately, the only viable candidate for that in her life...

No. No way. She was _not_ going there. She would be Castle's inspiration for the cop stuff, but he could come up with the sex scenes on his own.

_With his imagination. Imagining me. Naked and writhing..._

"Get a grip," she growled at herself. "You've deal with dry spells before, Kate." She paced some more and then grabbed the phone. She nearly dialed Castle's number, but she caught herself at the last second and dialed a different number. She climbed over the back of the couch, pausing for a second with her legs straddling the back before she blushed and dropped down onto the cushion.

"Hey, girl," Lanie said.

Beckett smiled and said, "Hey. Lanie. Um, listen. Those guys you're always trying to set me up with. Got anyone in mind?"

"Little late for dinner and a movie, isn't it?"

_You're telling me..._ Kate said, "Um..."

"Oh. You're not looking for a _date_."

"Forget it..."

Lanie laughed. "No, no. It's fine. Look, I could set you up with one of these guys in my little black book, but you don't want to hop into bed with some stranger, do you?"

Kate whimpered.

"Uh-huh. And the only single guy you know who is at least a little possible... I won't let you do that. If the two of you end up together, it can't be started with a bootie call."

"I'm desperate, Lanie," Kate said. "I almost just assaulted my couch."

"Well, girl, do what I do. Let your fingers do the walking."

Kate wrinkled her nose. "Fingers..."

"Then use that detachable showerhead you got!"

"I got that to wash my back!"

"Sure," Lanie said. "You're telling me you don't masturbate?"

Kate flushed red. "I-I... you know. Sometimes..."

"Well, you know, desperate times. You have toys, right? Break one of them bad boys out. Don't ruin a relationship or the prospect of a relationship just 'cause you're horny. Listen, sit tight, don't do anything until I get there, all right?"

"Lanie..."

"Do I need to keep you on the line to make sure that you don't call Castle?"

Kate pouted. "No."

"I'm on my way. Try to keep your hands busy until I get there."

Kate blushed and disconnected the call. Castle's number was convenient, so she stuffed the phone into the cushions of the couch where she couldn't see it.

#

Kate was wearing Lycra shorts under a baggy T-shirt. She opened the fridge and let the cool air wash over her. It cooled her down, but it made her nipples hard. They brushed against her shirt when she moved, and she growled as she slammed the fridge door. She had never understood the whole idea of cucumbers or other fruit, but if she had anything even vaguely phallic in the house she would have given it a shot.

The doorbell rang and Kate hurried to answer it. She flung the door open and tried to disguise her irritation when she saw Lanie. "Hey..."

Lanie was smirking. "Hey. Tell me you--"

"I didn't call Castle. I didn't call anyone, but I was considering one of those phone sex lines. Why did I have to wait for you?"

Lanie withdrew a box from her shoulder bag. It was long and narrow, like the kind of thing flowers come in only much smaller. She held it out and said, "Don't say I never gave you anything."

"What?"

Lanie said, "An early birthday present. I got one myself and I knew I couldn't keep it from you. Call me, let me know how it works out."

Kate frowned as Lanie turned and walked to the stairs, but she was far too aroused to bother with the mystery. She shut the door and opened the box as she walked back into the apartment. As she lifted the lid, she imagined a light shined out of it like in _Pulp Fiction_. The toy was about six inches long, extremely realistic, and the sight of it was enough to make her smile like a loon.

She carried the box to the sofa, moved all of the CDs to the coffee table, and hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her workout pants and underwear, tugging them down together. The Lycra and cotton pooled around her feet and she kicked them away as she dropped onto the cushion. She took the toy out of the box and twisted the bottom to see if Lanie had included batteries. The vibrator came to life in her hand, and her eyes lit up.

The electric pulse traveled along the length of the shaft, along the veins and ridges that made it look so damn real, and the sensation was of a real cock throbbing in her hands. She looked into the box and saw Lanie had also included two small bottles. One was lubrication, and the other was for cleaning. Kate considered the lube, but then decided to try the old fashioned way. She turned the toy off and brought it to her lips, closing her eyes as she ran her tongue over the wide head. Her free hand trailed between her thighs, stroking gently upward as she took the toy deeper into her mouth, wetting it with her tongue.

Once she decided it was wet enough, and when she just couldn't take the torture any longer, she pulled up her T-shirt and placed the balls of her feet against the coffee table. She bent her knees out as she took the vibrator from her mouth and dragged it down her body, circling her breasts and leaving a faint wet trail as she pressed it against her hip.

She chuckled quietly, her face burning as she moved the tip closer and closer... this was like something Nikki Heat would do. She would never admit it to Castle, but sometimes she really wished she was more like Nikki. Nikki wouldn't have been pacing around her apartment about to go crazy; Nikki would have gone out and grabbed the first warm body that passed and had her way with whoever it was, male or female. She closed her eyes and pressed the vibrator against her, pressing her head against the back of the couch as it slid inside.

It was perfect, exactly what she needed, just what she had been craving. She slowly worked the vibrator with both hands, pulling it out before slowly easing it back inside, a little farther this time, turning it so that the curved tip hit somewhere--

Kate's body jerked and she closed her thighs, her jaw dropping as she brushed a particularly sensitive spot. She kept her eyes closed and bit her lip, working the toy against that spot. She moved her hips to meet the toy and, when she had a good rhythm, she moved her hand to the base and turned it on.

Her foot shot out, knocking her stack of CDs to the ground. She lifted her ass off the couch, her toes curling as the vibrations traveled through her, up to the top of her head and then back down to crash between her legs. She held the vibrator inside of her as she came, her stomach convulsing with her climax, her body trying to fuck the toy that she was pressed inside her. When the muscles finally relaxed, when she sagged against the cushions, she took out the toy and dropped it into the box without looking at it. If she looked at it, she would just want to do more bad things to it.

She was completely and utterly unwilling to move to even get the glass of wine she desperately wanted. Or maybe she needed a cigarette. The last time she felt this kind of rush, her apartment was blowing up around her. This time, she was the one exploding. The sexual tension that had been building all night had exploded in her hands like a grenade, and she had been blown into tiny little pieces. She just needed to be like the bad guy in Terminator; take some time and let all the shards rejoin into a semblance of a person. Finally, she found the strength to lift her hand to pick up the phone off the coffee table.

The phone rang once before it was answered. "Hey, problem solved?"

Kate grinned, her face flushed and her voice shaking as she said, "You're the best friend I've ever had."

Lanie cackled into the phone.


End file.
